Melody Eggs!
by Knoto
Summary: Just a few song Ficts for one of my Fav anime.. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys here I am with another fan fiction. I only plan for this to be a two shot song fiction. Why? Simple, I My Me Strawberry Eggs is by far one of my utmost favorite anime. It still has the power to make me cry on the final episode each and every time I watch it. After having seen the series for the seventh time in a row it's time I pay some homage to such a wonderful series with a few song fictions. Hopefully you won't need a tissue.

I do NOT own I My Me Strawberry Eggs… (If I did the there would be a sequel LOL)

SONG: Story of a girl! By Nine Days

_Song lyrics are in Italics _

Actual story is normal.

_

* * *

_

_This is the story of a girl,  
who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looked so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her,  
when she smiles..._

Her mother told her to never be sad, not to cry and to always smile. Those were the last memories her mother ever gave her, simple parting words to always smile. Now she was older, she was a simple fourteen year old girl. She went to middle school and had a seemingly normal life, always remembering her childhood, always wearing that smile. She couldn't cry, she shouldn't cry. Others would be sad and one thing Fuko had to be from they day her mother left her was strong.

_How many days in a year?  
She woke up with hope but she only found tears.  
And I can be so insincere,  
making her promises never for real!  
As long as she stands there waiting,  
wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes!  
How many days disappear?  
When you look in the mirror so how do you choose?  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way-  
But you never seem to run out of things to say..._

Fuko cried many times in her fourteenth year of age. Ah, the life of a teenager. It's a whirlwind of emotions one can't even begin to explain. Chalk it up to confusion, stress among other things, go ahead and dismiss everything into simple adolescence. If you did that no one would notice, her father worked over seas and so thus in essence her friends were her family. "Love is all!" was a motto at her school, and also the largest crock of the century. Men were treated as dogs, and the Women placed on a pedestal.

When Fuko met her Gym Teacher everything changed. Love was offered, this teacher actually cared. She helped the boys with the work forced upon them, and fought for all of her students. She would risk life and limb for her students. It was with this realization that Fuko first felt love. Her teacher was there all of parents' weekend, protected her from a burning building and even faced down heavy discrimination all in the name of her students. Perhaps that's why when they found out that her teacher was in reality a man, no one could wrap their heads around it. Her teacher was going to leave without a word. It would have been painful for her to leave like that.

Her teacher taught her how to run without falling, her teacher gave her guidance, and perhaps that's why Fuko loved her. This person walked into her life when no other adult would willingly. This teacher had helped her; at that point gender became redundant as they ran onto the stage fighting for the microphone, shouting their teachers' name. Saying she wasn't a liar. She had stood up for them time and time again, and in that moment they had done the same for her.

_THIS IS THE STORY OF A GIRL,  
WHO CRIED A RIVER AND DROWNED THE WHOLE WORLD!  
AND WHILE SHE LOOKED SO SAD IN PHOTOGRAPHS,  
I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HER,  
WHEN SHE SMILES..._

It hurt to be singled out by the students at first. It hurt to try to understand what had been going on within her entire frame of mind. Clearly she could remember picking up the pieces of cookies baked from a special recipe. It was a joke at first; people say she had baked them for her lover. A harmless joke, to bad for Fuko she had wished that was the truth. She had trouble smiling when her teacher left her. No longer did the boys have a voice, no longer did the girls have a confidant, and in a small way, Fuko had a sense of loss. Still even when things hurt the most, she had to try and smile, sadly for her it was so very hard to do.

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way-  
But you never seem to run out of things to say...  
This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looks so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her-_

She can remember hearing the voice of her teacher one last time. She was standing on a rooftop using a microphone to project her voice. If you would ask her to look back she can remember the feel of the floor rumbling under her feet as her entire class ran in search of the voice. Out of the assembly hall and into the streets, onto the school roof, looking for their teacher, looking for the one who never ever turned a blind eye to the cruelty of this world.

_This is the story of a girl;  
her pretty face she hid from the world!  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there,  
I absolutely love her,  
when she smiles..._

Her teacher had to leave and called them by name, thanking each and everyone for still considering her their teacher. She thanked those lost teens for allowing her the right to be a teacher. In the eyes of those kids it didn't matter who the person was on the outside. Hibiki-Chan was still Hibiki-Chan. Male or female for them it didn't matter, she waved them goodbye saying she would return.

This is the story of a - girl!  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looks so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her,  
when she smiles...  
When she smiles.

Her teacher left and she chased after her. She ran with the others to the old train station. It had already departed from the station. She had just missed the last chance to see their teacher ever again. They wouldn't give up without a fight. They ran and borrowed a bike. Her friends would make it possible, she would see her teacher.

When the bike hit a rock it crashed and she fell off. It was almost too late as the train picked up momentum. Fuko ran, she pushed herself to her limits, and in the end she fell. Her teacher has been sitting on the train and both looked as if they were about to cry, yet Fuko didn't. She smiled one last time and waved goodbye. It was then she stood up and watched the train leave in the distance. She loved her teacher and would wait until the day Hibiki would return. Man or Woman it didn't matter, Fuko was still in love.

* * *

PART 2 Coming up later on… Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here is the second installment of the I My Me Fan fiction. This song fiction will feature Hibiki.

_As normal Italics are Song lyrics_

This is the normal story.

SONG: Let me go.

BY: 3 Doors Down.

I Do NOT own I My ME Strawberry Eggs!

_

* * *

One more kiss could be the best thing  
or one more lie could be the worst  
and all these thoughts are never resting  
and your not something I deserve_

I was your teacher. I allowed you to believe I was a woman. I wanted to help you students out. If I had been hired in the first place I would not have had to lie. Even so, even if we can point fingers it was my choice to pull the stunts I had. It was my choice and in the end I was unable to lie any longer.

_In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, let me go_

Fuko told me she loved me. Yet, she loved me as a woman, not me as a man. I'm sorry Fuko; I should not have let you become so very close. I am to blame as your teacher, your protector; I let you believe things that were not reality. Even if that's true, your feelings were real, or they seemed that way. You say you love me, but I am not a woman. I am a man, even more troubling, I am the man you seemed to hate. Let me ask you this Fuko, am I loved, or am I hated? I have to leave you Fuko; there are things I have yet to understand. I can not be a good teacher with out knowing these things.

_I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you  
How can this love be a good thing  
And I know what I'm going through_

All I wanted was to be a teacher. I was fresh out of collage and perhaps a little naive. Thanks to the land lady I was graced with a crazy idea. I had no money, I was desperate and so, I agreed. I allowed the façade of being a woman cloud the judgment of the principal and I was given the job. I'll be honest; I never knew things would get out of hand.

You needed me. Each and every one of my students needed my help. The boys were treated as dogs; you girls began to get a warped view of life. I had to stop that from happening any further. I didn't know you had it so hard Fuko. Your mother died when you were a child. Your innocence was freighting, yet you were stronger than the rest. I didn't know you would fall in love with me, nor did I want to even allow myself to feel anything else towards you. I am your teacher, I was your protector. I know now, that I do love you. Yet it just isn't right.

_In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, just let me go, let me go_

I have to leave and find myself. I have to understand what I don't even have an ability to grasp if I stay here. I have to show that I can be a teacher. This is me Fuko. This is who I am. A person, not really a man, not really a woman, just a person. I need to show you all what it really means because if I can not learn what my life means for me, how can I expect you to live life on your own. You love me Fuko, but will you when you grow up? Will you wait for me? For now Fuko, let me leave and find out who I am.

_And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside  
I know, I know  
But all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows, who knows_

When I was found out to be a man, I was hated. Even you decided to turn you back momentarily. The vice principal attempted to turn the school into a female only academy. Then the land lady stood up. She told you all that what I looked like may have been fake, but told you to decide if what I had taught you had also been simply a lie. She told you to make your own choices, to stand for only what you decided to think about.

In the distance I could hear all of your voices. You were yelling for me to not leave, that I was still your teacher. You told me that it was alright and your riot made everyone in the amp theater silent. You kids were my students, and I knew then that you still loved me Fuko. I knew just how much I was still needed. However if I had stayed without answers for my own questions, then I would have still failed you as your teacher, regardless of what you may have thought.

_You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go, just let me go_

_(you don't know)  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
(you don't know)  
You love me but you don't know who I am_

_(you don't know)  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
(you don't know)  
You love me but you don't know me_

I remember that I couldn't leave you, not without a proper farewell. I got on the roof of my old complex and hooked up a microphone. I addressed each and every student that I had helped. You stood up for me, you all cared for me, and I knew that I still held a place in your lives and would remain at least a fond memory. I didn't know you would search for me, I could see the school burst with life as my many students ran looking. You got on the school roof and I could still hear you all, begging, pleading for me not to leave. At that moment in time I could see you needed someone to console you. Fuko, your tears hurt the most to watch. I told you I would return one day and I will keep that promise.

I remember getting on the train. I was about to go over the bridge and away from that city unsure of when I would return. I honestly felt the tears stinging my eyes, it burned. Then I saw you running towards me, I know you wouldn't reach me in time, I knew sooner or later you would tire out and need to stop. You fell again, just like the day we first met, the day I became your teacher. You looked as if you were about to cry, yet instead you smiled at me and waved. I did the same.

You may love me, but you do not know who I am. I don't even know myself. Let me find my way Fuko. When I know the answers I need then, and only then, will I return at your side. If you still love me when I return then I will happily allow and embrace that love. Until then Fuko, let me go, and hopefully move on.

* * *

THERE WE GO! end of the Two part Fition.. But i must admit.. I rather liked writing that, parhaps i'll do more on a diffrent anime, or more characters from this one.. Anyway Please read and Review.. ( i know this Series isn't really well known but I still love it anyway.)


End file.
